thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 6, Season 1
PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA BIIIIG BROTHERR! THE CONTESTANTS FOUGHT IN A FUN GAME OF LASER TAG FOR THE HOH TITLE! IN THE END, BRIDGETTE AND LESHAWNA WERE AGAINST EACHOTHER, AS BRIDGETTE MANAGED TO BEAT OUT LESHAWNA, MAKING BRIDGETTE THE NEW HOH? WHO WILL BE THE NOMINEES? WHO WILL WIN THE GOLDEN POWER OF VETO? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL... DRAMA... BIIIIG BROTHER! Duncan: Man, that competition was hard. Courtney: Not really, you just didn't try. Duncan: MHM, TOTALLY. YUUUP. Courtney: Yes. Duncan: :Y Courtney: Oh whatever! *runs out of room* Leshawna: Listen Bridgette, you CANNOT put up Courtney! Bridgette: Why not! Leshawna: BECAUSE SHE IS PART OF THE ALLIANCE. Bridgette: Why don't I just put you up next to her since you seem to be the leader of this alliance and want to keep us protected no matter what! Leshawna: GO AHEAD. Bridgette: FINE. Leshawna: You know what, next time I win HOH, I might as well put you up since you seem like you are capable of it. Bridgette: Yeah, because you will TOTALLY win HOH some time. *leaves room* Leshawna: Shit what did I just get myself into. *In HOH room* Bridgette: So Gwen, who do you think I should put up against Zoey? Gwen: I want Heather gone, but I honestly want Zoey on even more. I feel like Duncan would be a good choice. Bridgette: Actually... that's not bad! Gwen: He has barely talked to anybody here because he is a social outcast, and will probably win a vote against Zoey since eveyone is sort of against her right now. Bridgette: Yeah. So I guess Duncan vs. Zoey! Gwen: I kind of even have a better plan, but the whole alliance will have to work together on this one. Bridgette: What is it? Gwen: I think we should NOT put up Zoey, and then at the POV competition, we should make her flunk at it by distracting her and stuff. Then, the HOH, which is you, will backdoor her, so she can not save herself at all. Bridgette: That is kind of risky, but I am going to have to get the alliance in on it. I am going to go talk to them and see what they think about it. *Walks out of room into kitchen* Gwen: I'll follow *follows her* Bridgette: Alliance meeting! it is important. Heather: Yeah? What is it now? Bridgette: This was Gwen's idea. She said that we should not put up Zoey, then, in the POV competition, if she is chosen, we make her flunk by distracting her and stuff. Then, we backdoor her, so she would not be able to save herself. One of us, or maybe more, is going to have to just hold her back and keep her in last place, because she cannot win this if she is nominated. Tyler: Very risky, but I am truly up for it. EVERYONE, IT IS TIME FOR THE NOMINATION CEREMONY! PLEASE ENTER THE ROOM TO BEGIN! *Contestants enter room* Bridgette: So, it is now time for the nomination ceremony. I have had to pick two players to put up for eviction. I am very sorry if I pick you. The first houseguest I have nominated is... *Duncan's picture shows up* Bridgette: The second houseguest I have nominated is... *Geoff's picture shows up* Bridgette: I have nominated you Geoff and you Duncan. Tonight, I have decided to keep my reasons private. *closes box* ' '*Contestants leave room* Lindsay: Well Geoff, expect the unexpected I guess. Geoff: That surely was unexpected, I wish I would have known the reasoning behind of this. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts